(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for operating the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Operation of display devices may be influenced by static electricity. Failures of display devices caused by static electricity may be generally classified into hard failures and soft failures. In a hard failure, an element of a display device is damaged due to static electricity, such that the element cannot recover to a substantially functional state even if the device is restarted or reset. In a soft failure, no element in a display device is substantially damaged, and the device may function normally after reset. Nevertheless, in a soft failure, one or more elements, such as a signal controller or a driving IC, of the display device may not receive or transmit a normal signal. As a result, the display device may display an abnormal image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.